Systematic Crossing
by Presidential Coin
Summary: Ichigo has been confined inside the Soul Society for the last fifteen years of his life. Frustrated and confused, he blames most of his problems on his guardian, as well as older brother, Sosuke Aizen. AU
1. Where the Brothers Dwelled

I do not own Bleach

And no, this **NOT** a Ichigo/Aizen pairing. I just made the two characters Ichigo and Aizen because they are** main characters. **I still have no idea what couplings I want do, or even I want to do any. I am just OCD and couldn't stand seeing that second character slot blank. 

* * *

**There is nothing ill that can dwell in such a temple,  
If the ill spirits have so fair a house,  
Good things will strive to dwell with't.**

-William Shakespeare, The Tempest-

**Chapter One:**  
Where the Brothers Dwelled

In all the folds of the universe, the Soul Society had always been credited as one of the most beautiful places to be. The land was like something right out of folklore. Both fantastical and ancient. With ruins from the times of old, and building of the new. With its rolling hills, green meadows, lush forests, blue skies, and air so thick and scented, it could melt all your worries away. It was truly a sight to see. A sight that would burn into one's memory for all eternity.

And it was here, in this almost imaginative world, that men and women- who possessed all the right qualities and strength- could learn to become what was know as a Shinigami. But what were the Shinigami? They were like the Charon of the Hades' Underworld. Psychopomps. Angels. Grim reapers, if you will.

These were the guardians of the dead. The guides to the afterlife.

And even though some of the more introverted characters of the Shinigami race did not show it, each Shinigami took pride in their homeland. Each felt patriotic towards the Soul Society as to Nationalists hold for their countries. And with so much pride within a culture, there came developments, new innovations, art, music…so many wonderfully luxurious things that came from the thriving, beautiful place.

And all Shinigami were happy to live there.

Expect for one.

Aizen Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo roughly sat down on a one of the many benches scattered around the sixth division courtyard. The courtyard was a pretty place, he supposed if you were into that sort of thing, with all the flowers and trees positioned in neat little rows. He never truly understood why his squad had spent the time in placing such pleasant decors.

The courtyard was mainly used for practicing swordplay whenever the dojo became to hot or to full to use functionally. There were no walkways for them to enjoy the plants just sitting there, rotting away in the sun. Instead, there were three, large squared patches of dirt, more evident that these were training grounds. Not to a place to stare aimlessly at the pretty rose bushes!

Personally, Ichigo thought that it had something to do with that arrogant sixth division captain of his. Captain Kuchiki. A noble, who was simply so used to being surrounded by the extravagance, that he would subconsciously always try to reflect his obvious superiority to his subordinates.

Yes, Captain Kuchiki was always quick to remind anyone that he was from a well-bred family, unlike the rest of them. From the way he talked and walked and ate, and pretty much going through his own normal routine while minding his own business. It was odd however, because it just seem to be Ichigo who noticed Kuchiki's need to be aristocratic. Everyone else just thought he was aloof. Ichigo grumbled. He hated his captain almost as he hated those stupid plants that got in the way of his training.

(In truth, Ichigo used to not even care that the plants existed. In fact, he used to never take notice of them up until very recently. An indecent involving him falling into an actually rose bush and nearly bleeding to death had caused him to look at those plants with a savage taste in his mouth. And it gave him further reason to believe that his captain possessed no common sense.)

At least his sister is all right, Ichigo thought, scowling down at the ground. He kicked the dirt and watched with little interest as a slight breeze came rolling over him and the dust swirled around in circular patterns.

Ichigo yawned.

Damn it. He was bored again.

Ichigo had never really tried to become friendly with any of the members in his squad, mainly was because he could hardly stand them. Most were from the wealthier sections of the soul society, and their personalities showed it. Each of them holding that silly demeanor of innocence and thought everything in the world was bright and cheery. Some, he was sad to say, still twitched at the sight of blood.

It had been through his sheer irritation at the lack of backbone in his comrades that he would often scolded them for their trepidations.

"How the hell did you even become a Shinigami if you can't even stab someone with your own sword?" Ichigo had once yelled at a small, cowering girl when she had refused to fight him. "If I were a hollow, do you honestly think I am going to pat your head and go on merry little way?!"

More then once, the Vice-Captain Renji had been forced to step in and have to remind Ichigo who exactly was in charge of the squad. Ichigo, who respected Renji enough (considering what he knew of the man's background) did not to try to rebel against him and gave the courtesy of obedience. But that is where his courtesy ended. He never respected the captain (which was the main source of the bad blood between them) get into constant fights with the people in his squad he simply did not like, and mainly be openly aggressive towards everyone. Even those few people he could stand for more then five minutes.

Most people didn't really comprehend why Ichigo was always so frustrated, acting as if the everyone in the world was out to get him. Why he caused so much trouble with not only his own squad, but with other divisions as well. And what was more, he didn't even try to hide to anger from any of them, yelling at anyone who gave him the wrong look. Overall, not many people really liked Ichigo.

And Ichigo couldn't really blame them. Had he been someone else, he probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near a person like himself.

But in his defense, it wasn't truly his fault for all his pent up frustration. He blamed it on a number of issues (of course), but the root of his anger problem seem to stemmed from the actions of his elder brother. Ever since he was little child, Ichigo could remember being shielded and sheltered by his older sibling. When he had been a kid, Ichigo guessed, he must have felt grateful that his sibling was such an influential man throughout the Soul Society. He looked up to his brother for advice and whatnot, but Ichigo could always remember getting the impression that his brother was always trying to hold him back somehow.

For instance, when Ichigo had become of age, he had wanted to attend the Shinigami Academy with his friends at the time. He thought that he could have easily passed in many of his classes, considering how people always seem to comment on his unusually high amount of spiritual pressure. He would have loved to gone to the school, but alas, his brother had intervene with that dream. The elder sibling had been able to convince the Captain-General to allow him to train Ichigo personally. This might have been a dream come true for some young Shinigami, but Ichigo had felt crest-fallen. He had honestly wanted to go the school.

"But why can't I go, brother?" Ichigo had asked him. "Why can't I go to the school with my friends?"

"Ah, Ichigo-kun. There is no need to feel sad. I am going to train you myself." He had answered.

Ichigo had not accepted this satisfactory, "But, brother…that does not explain why! Why is it that I cannot go?"

It was then his brother had stopped walking, and turned to look at Ichigo. A smile playing at his lips. That smile was the one feature about his brother that had always scared Ichigo the most. "Because Ichigo, you are special." And he said no more on the matter.

And even when it become apparent through their private lessons that Ichigo was indeed going to be a fearsome warrior, his brother still would refused teach him certain techniques. Saying that he did not want to "over exert" him, when they both knew that Ichigo could probably handle whatever was thrown at him.

"Brother! This is stupid! You know I can do something like this!" Ichigo had said, aggravated. "Why won't you give me a chance?!"

"There is not a doubt in my mind that you could do it, Ichigo-kun. However, you're power-ups come in rapid bursts, which makes your spiritual pressure unusually unbalanced. So, until I see that you can handle yourself properly, I won't take the chance in teaching you something that could potentially harm you." His brother had answered calmly, taking off his captain's robe.

Ichigo had said no more on the matter.

But it seemed that it wasn't only in his lessons that his brother was restricting his freedoms. As Ichigo got older, he began to realize that while his friends could venture around the Soul Society as they pleased, Ichigo was usually limited to only a few areas. He had thought, as a child, that this was normal considering he had been with other children living in the area and they all got scolded for venturing away to far. The adults said it was for their own safety they were prohibited from entering into certain places. But as his friends got older and stronger, everyone stopped scolding them.

But they didn't stop it with Ichigo. Even if he was much stronger then his friends.

"Why can't I go in that area?" Ichigo had questioned, gesturing to the area behind the vice-captain of the fifth squad. "It's not like I am going to be eaten!"

She gave him a sad look. "Ichigo, your brother says you're suppose to stay within this district…"

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? Hurt? I am not going to get hurt wondering around the different sections!"

"Ichigo…you should really trust your brother. He's only doing what's best for you…"

"My brother," Ichigo had emphasized the words, "Doesn't know what's good for me! He's an over protective prick who just wants to control my life!"

The vice-captain glared at Ichigo, "Is that all you have to say about the man who took you in and raised you as his own?"

"By this point in my life- yes." And with that, he had shoved his hands inside his pockets and had backtracked. He would have loved to punch the vice-captain and have his own way, but in that moment, he had been feeling quite generous.

It had been from that day onward, Ichigo could not help but feel confined. Controlled. His older brother did have power over every aspect of his life, and Ichigo never got a say in what he wanted to do. And in more recent years, Ichigo began to notice it wasn't just his brother who was putting such a boundaries on his personal freedoms. The whole Gotei 13 seem to be in on it.

They all seem to want to control his life. To make sure he was always under their surveillance. To make sure that he was safe. It was as if they knew something about Ichigo that he had yet to find out for himself. And they were all trying to protect him either from it or for it.

And that was why he was so angered. Always so frustrated.

They were all taking away his free-will, but he didn't understand why. Why was he being so protected?

So, he used violence and anger as a means to try to get rid of all this frustration. But it wasn't enough anymore. It wasn't good enough just to get into a couple of bouts. He needed to get out, to be free from the ropes that held him down to the place he had learned to hate so much.

He just wanted to get away from all of Shinigami of the Soul Society who tried to keep him under their control. To make his own decisions in life. To be the judge of what were his limitations in battle. To learn the techniques he wanted to learn. To be able to roam about freely without anyone trying to prevent him otherwise. But above all, he wanted to get away from his older brother, who in Ichigo's mind was the worst offender of them all. Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen was having a very productive morning. He was so busy in fact, that he did not spare a single thought for his younger brother, something that was always on the edge of his mind. But no, his morning had been devoted to in welcoming several new members of the fifth division. After meeting them and concluding that none of them were of true interest, he put up his kind front and had them sign some paper work. And afterwards. had told his devoted vice-captain to go file before heading off to his office. Here, he had started to reorganize his file work, trying to savage up notes he had taken several months back.

Eventually, he had found the papers tucked away in a mess of crumpled heaps at the bottom of one of the drawers. He took his glasses off for a moment, rubbing his eyes and placing them back on. Pulling up his chair, he sat down, studying what he had written.

What these notes comprised of had nothing to do with the fifth division- but of research of his that he had done of his own interests. Interests that would eventually feed his thirst for power, the need to be on top. The subject of the notes were primarily of hollows, insights into their behavior that normal Shinigami were quite ignorant of. He scratched his neck, rereading the lines of written words over in his head. It spoke of Hollow hierarchy and powers, both deeply detailed.

Hollows had a very surprising and complex way they chose their higher powers. It was not only but off of the power they had, but also the evolution of that power. Gillians were not bright creatures, only having their instincts to follow. However, if a Gillian could prove to use that instinct to be able to eat and prove dominate over his fellows, then the Gillian would be given the allowed to evolve into the next higher class of Menos- Adjuchas. This is where Hollows seem to spend most of their time during their evolutionary stage. Now companied with a higher form of intelligence, the Adjuchas could take command over the Gillians. Yet, despite their new abilities, instincts still seemed to be their number one weapon against one other. As they continued to eat, dominate, and grow in the power those very few Adjuchas, who had proven themselves to be on top, would be turned in Vasto Lorde. The Highest of all the Hollow Menos.

Sosuke had already understood this about Hollows. He had studied them for a long time, trying to grasp and comprehend as much as he could. For if he didn't, he knew once he made a permanent residence in Huenco Mundo, he could get himself killed. Though if truth be told, he wasn't too worried about making the switch from the Soul Society. With his high level of spiritual pressure, most if not all the Hollows would feel his dominance over them But still, it always paid it be a little on the safe side.

Tucking the notes inside his jacket, he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in," He said in a calm voice.

It was his vice-captain who poke her head inside. "Captain Aizen, Captain-General Yamamoto wishes to speak with you."

In actuality, Sosuke didn't find this news to be very surprising, but he made it look like he did. "Really? Did he specify why?"

"Um...I think he said something about your brother..." She replied.

"All right, I'll head over to his office now. Will you be fine without for a an hour or so?"

"O-of course, Captain Aizen!" She smiled widely. "I can take care of things while you're gone!"

Sosuke pulled opened the door, and petted her head softly. "How wonderful to hear." And with that, he headed towards Captain Yamamoto's quarters.

* * *

If there was one thing Ichigo enjoyed about being in squad sixth was that it wasn't squad five, which was his brother's team (God help everyone if he ever got switched to the fifth division. He probably kill himself.) But other then that, he rather disliked this division. He had liked it in his pervious, the thirteenth, mainly because Captain Ukitake had been kind to him and had made friends with a girl named Rukia, who ironically was his current captain's little sister.

She had been a nice asset to Ichigo's life, being able to empathize with him about his brother. Her own brother, though not as nearly as controlling as Ichigo's (in his own personal opinion) had limited Rukia's ability to advance in her squad. He had used his influence as a captain to keep her off the list of potential seated officers. Ichigo could understand this perfectly, considering this was one of Aizen's favorite tactics..

And it wasn't until he had met Rukia did her truly come to understand the plight of the nobles. From what Rukia explained to him, she was always under a considerable amount of pressure. Having to always up hold the family name, be polite to just about everyone, an be the prefect example of etiquette that came with being from the upper class. To him, Rukia's self liberates were being strained just like his were. However, there were several differences between his plight and hers. She had not been born into the Kuchiki but had been asked to join the family. So, whether of not she had understood it at the time, Rukia had chosen to put herself under that pressure. And at least she knew that the reason.

Ichigo didn't know why people treated him so differently. As if he were a delicate glass doll that could break at any moment.

Indeed, Ichigo and Rukia had become very good friends and soon they were inseparable. Training together, eating lunch together... Ichigo grew to idolize her for her skills, dedication, and loyalty. Yet still having a feminine touch about her. She seem, though she probably never openly admitted it, admired him as well. They become the each sliver lining in a dark shifting sky.

But sometimes, Ichigo would feel a strain ripple in their relationship. He didn't understand why, but every-once in awhile, he would notice Rukia giving him a strange look- one full of sadness and guilt. It just looked so depressed...full of sorrow. It was a feature that didn't really seem to fit with her personality. He had wanted to ask her why she was giving him such a look. But unfortunately, he had never gotten up the courage to ask. He thought it might be to personal of a question to ask, despite how close they were.

However, barely one year after had he had joined the thirteenth squad, Sosuke had requested his brother be transferred from it. The reasons behind this change were of course, unknown to Ichigo. This had made Ichigo even more frustrated then he usually was. The reason why had even been put into Rukia's division to begin with was because he had gotten into a fist  
fight with someone from his pervious squad!

At least violence had explained that transfer! Why did he need to leave a squad that he was actually starting to like? It had just seemed...

"Unfair!" Ichigo had shouted, clenching his fists together. "It's not like I've done anything to harm anyone! Why are you removing me from division thirteen?!"

Sosuke had been sitting down, rubbing his eyes wearily. For a man that had been exhausted from a long day's work, he had been admirably patient with his testy brother. "Ichigo, it's not me that wants you to be placed in a other squad. Captain Yamamoto-"

"This goes all the way to him?!"

"Yes, Ichigo. But there is no need to shout."

"Yes there is! There a million reasons to shout!" Ichigo had nearly kicked the desk in front of him to try to vent out his growing anger. However, he knew for a fact that Sosuke would not tolerate this behavior. A man could only take so much before he knew he had to take some sort of action. Ichigo had turned around, breathing slowly, willingly himself to calm down. "I am so sick and tried of having all the choices in my life being picked for me... I just...I want to know why! Why am I always being confined?"

Sosuke had closed his eyes. He had Drumming his fingers against the desk, seemingly considering his answer. "Ichigo, someday you'll understand everything. But right now...you are just to young. Just trust that this is what is best for you."

The indecent that followed afterwards was something Ichigo had pleasure in remembering. He couldn't recall every single event but the details he could think had involved a bloody nose and several broken chairs. What clearly stood out in his mind was dinner that night had been very awkward between the two brothers.

* * *

Yamamoto's office was not anything particularly glamours as one might expect from the Head of the Gotei 13. It was plain, simple room with a desk to in the middle, several books shelves against one wall and two chairs against the other. The walls were a fine white with the floor deep wood. Sosuke didn't really care much for Yamamoto's taste. He probably would have done something a bit more extravasate. Something that would tell people that he was the one in charge. But if there was one thing he did appreciated about his current leader, was the tea kettle he had placed on the table in between the two chairs.

For such a bright, sunny morning, the Captain seemed to be in a rather depressing mood. His old lined wrinkled in worry as he stared absent-mindedly out of his window. Sosuke did not do anything to disturb the sage, waiting patiently for his presence to be known. It was knowledged moments later, when Yamamoto said to his subordinate, "I am sorry for dragging you out of your division so early in the day, Aizen. I understand that the fifth division had just required several new members but I needed to speak with you about a rather important matter."

"It was no trouble, I already finished with them before you summoned me." Sosuke replied.

Yamamoto nodded his satisfaction. "Now...onto the issue at hand. Your brother, will be turning sixteen in the next week, correct?"

"That is correct." Sosuke replied.

"Yes..." Yamamoto said, softly. He went into deep thought for a moment before continuing. "Aizen, like the other captains, you are aware of that boy's density. What he was born to become… The moment the boy turns sixteen, he will be told the truth. About his past, purpose and what his future holds"

Sosuke listened, really only half interested. Yes, he knew all of this already. It was because of this 'almighty destiny' that the Soul Society had been so protective of Ichigo. They had wanted to keep him out of harm's way, considering that he would play an important role in the future of the Soul Society. If it had not been for his brother's fate, Sosuke would have never had bothered volunteering to be the boy's guardian. Sosuke had to keep Ichigo close, for if he didn't, then his own plans for the future could be potentially ruined by one- in his mind- insignificant being.

* * *

Well, this is my semi-first fanfiction. I have written one-shots in the past, but I never posted them. I have no idea what kind of coupling I am going to do with this story.

What do you think?

And, yes, I am aware that I didn't really explain what Ichigo's 'destiny' is suppose to be. I am going to talk about in that chapter. I just didn't want to put too much in the first chapter.

Well, I hope you didn't bleed your eyes reading this!

Thanks for reading and please review,  
PC


	2. El Vínculo Entre Hermanos

I do not own Bleach. But I did pay for a bottle of it yesterday.

And no, this **NOT** a Ichigo/Aizen pairing. I just made the two characters Ichigo and Aizen because they are** main characters. **I still have no idea what couplings I want do, or even I want to do any. I am just OCD and couldn't stand seeing that second character slot blank. ** XD**

* * *

**This story shall the good man teach his son;  
And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,  
From this day to the ending of the world,  
But we in it shall be remembered,  
We few, we happy few, we band of brothers.  
For he to-day that sheds his blood with me  
Shall be my brother.**

-Henry V-

**Chapter Two:**

El Vínculo Entre Hermanos

**(Three years ago)**

He was sitting in his darken bedroom. His head perched against the wall and arms wrapped around his knees. How he hated this…just sitting here and doing nothing. He was being confined to his house for an entire week! Yet, there was really no reason for him to complain. This was his punishment for having had started that fight the other day. But still, his brother didn't need to be so extreme!

Ichigo had made this point during breakfast that morning, and Sosuke had sighed and told his brother to stop nagging. Ichigo had, of course, not listened. He didn't stop complaining until his brother was almost out the door, in which Ichigo grabbed his captain's robe and caused Sosuke to nearly trip.

Ichigo hadn't been fast enough to dodge the sharp slap on his forehead. "Quit acting like a little child!"

He had rubbed his head, glaring at his brother. "That hurt!"

The only reason why Ichigo was even bothering to obey his brother was because Sosuke had locked the door and made it impossible for him to get out. Ichigo had stared at that door. It was like he was staring into some twisted analogy of his own life. A door that kept him locked up inside his own home, kept so far and yet so close to the outside world. If he could only push it open…find some way out…He had placed his fingertips upon the door, wanting out. Wanting freedom.

_Hurry, my brother._

_Hurry onward…_

_The more You can move forward…_

_The more of a chance…_

_I can leave your grasp._

"Let me out…you stupid door…" He had said.

* * *

**(Two years ago)**

Ichigo had been walking outside, his sword swung over his shoulder. He looked very much out of character, with his scowl replaced by a look of longing and sadness. The nighttime sky weighed high above his head, sending small glittering lights in his wake. He stared up at them. Jealousy filled his insides. How he wished he could be like the stars.

Which had all the freedom to twinkle in the sky.

Or he wished to be the darken clouds, which were not bound by gravity or the laws of light. Which could merely roll along the sky and go wherever they liked.

But the wind was superior to all. It was the force that pushed the clouds and the sky forward. It had all the power in zoom across the earth without any trouble. It spun in cycles and cycles of swirls and circles.

What **greater power** was there then that? Nothing…

Sosuke stopped walking, having noticed the absence of footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see his brother staring up at the sky, transfixed. Sosuke approached him wearily, gripping his shoulder. "Ichigo, let's go home."

Ichigo trembled, as if just realizing he had been traveling with his brother this entire time. "Sorry, I was just…letting my mind wonder…I suppose."

"Children often do that. It's their right to dream, to hope for a better future." Was all Sosuke said, before continuing on-wards.

Ichigo peeled his mind away from the gorgeous sky and caught up to Sosuke so that they were side by side. "Why would you say that? Don't adults dream of a better future as well?"

"There is a difference between a child dreaming and an adult. An adult has the power to make those dreams a reality, while children can only fantasize. And that's all they should have to do. Childhood is suppose to be a carefree time in a person's life. Adults are the ones who make it so."

Ichigo was silent, letting his brother's words sick in. "Wow, that was a rather well-crafted answer. How long did it take for you to come up wit that?"

Sosuke smiled, eyebrows raised. "It's just how I've always thought."

"You make it sound like paradise. But I do not feel as you do." Ichigo said.

"Oh? Explain yourself."

Ichigo looked surprised. He suddenly become hesitant. Normally, he didn't really try to open up with his brother, mainly due to the large gap in their relationship. Rukia was the only person he had ever trusted enough to give his opinions to. She was always listened and never criticized. On the other hand, Ichigo had always looked upon his brother as the oppressor. Not that Sosuke had ever once turned Ichigo down when he needed someone to speak too, but…he was the reason Ichigo was confined.

Ichigo would not forgive a man who took away that **great power**…

"Well…it's nothing…really…" Ichigo said, looking down at his feet.

"Do you not wish to tell me?" Sosuke laughed. "I suppose that is to be expected. After all, you haven't had a particularly normal childhood."

No response. He just gazed into his brother's face. For a single minute, Ichigo saw his brother's smile. The smile that did not belong to his brother's face. That manipulative, dominant smile…but then it was suddenly gone. Replaced with those kind eyes. That sympathetic face.

_For it's because of you…_

_It's your fault that my childhood was never normal…._

_It's your fault that I cannot be like the wind…_

_That I cannot have that **great power**…_

_The power to change everything._

"I hope…" Sosuke placed a hand on his brother's head, "I can make amends for what we have done to you."

Ichigo did not know how to respond. He felt weak.

* * *

**(One Year Ago)**

Sosuke was reading in his study, when he heard someone knock on the door. He glared, slightly annoyed that his work was being interrupted. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and said, "Come in."

To his surprise, it was his brother. Ichigo gave his brother an awkward smile before stepping into the room. He waved a little with one hand, his other firmly hidden behind his back. "Um…hey…"

Sosuke raised his eyebrows and smiled at Ichigo. "Hello, to what to I owe this pleasure?"

"Um…well…I kinda got off early today…"

His brother's smile was replaced by an immediate look of disapproval. "Have you gotten in trouble, again?"

Ichigo waved his free hand, "No, no, no! No, the captain kind of let us off early today…and I am …actually here…to ask you…" He paused, gulping. "…for a favor…"

A balloon of surprise popped within Sosuke. This was very odd. Ichigo was usually so independent and hardly asked his brother for anything. "What kind of favor?"

"Well…I wanted to practice…" Ichigo pulled a small wooden box from behind his back. "With my flute…and…I would have done it at home…but….the sound gets all funny in there…and everywhere else I could think of just seemed to be so unsuitable…So, I was wondering if I practice…um…somewhere here?"

"You haven't played your flute in such a long time. I thought you had grown bored with it a long time ago."

"Uh...I guess…but…I…found it really relaxes me."

Sosuke thought about the proposal. The instrument in question had been given to Ichigo as a birthday present several years back. A gift from Sosuke himself. At the time, Sosuke had simply been experimenting with the boy's interests. Trying to understand him better. What came as a shock to him was that Ichigo actually possessed a natural talent for music.

The Captain had always held an appreciation for classical music, and above all, respect for the musicians who played them. He often wished he could play an instrument, but had never been given the right opportunity. He was always busy with his plans, to busy wit his other duties to actually sit down and have the time to learn. Once this was all over, Sosuke hoped, there would be time for that.

And despite the fact he really saw Ichigo as nothing more then a speck of dust, he had extended his respects for his brother as a musician. And only that.

"You can use the courtyard. No one should bother you there."

"Thanks…" Ichigo mumbled, heading out of the office.

Sosuke, still sitting in his chair, pull the curtains back and watched as his brother entered the courtyard. It was s small place, manged by his Vice-Captain, complete with a stone pathway, fountain and and an assorted arrangements of bright plants. He watched as Ichigo pieced his flute together, pursed his lips and began to play. It was like listening to a sorrowful voice. The song reflected his brother's sadness. His want to leave this world. Sosuke closed his eyes and leaned back,as he smiled to himself. _Poor little boy..._

His feelings right now must be similar to how Rukia made him feel.

Playing his flute, Ichigo must have felt as if he had that **great power**.

_Poor little boy, so foolish in your youth._

* * *

**(Present)**

Ichigo frowned as he opened the back door. He sat down on the porch, his legs swung over the edge. Placing his chin in his hand, he surveyed the scene before him. The symphony of the night replaced all there was to the day. The flowers shed away their petals. The creek stopped flowing. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped. Clouds darken to shades of gray and blocked out the stars above. And all was poisoned by the moonlight.

The man gave a rare smile. He hated all the hustle and bustle that came with the daytime. He much preferred the Soul Society under the cover of night, where he could be alone with his thoughts.

After some time, Sosuke joined him, holding a tea tray. He placed it in between them, taking the cup closest to him as his own and leaving the other for his brother. Ichigo sniffed the air, the sweet scent of herbs and spices filling his senses. He gripped the handle of the cup and his insides felt instantly warm. He took slow sips. No matter how much Ichigo despised his brother, he had to admit that he brew the best tea.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Sosuke said.

"Of course, your tea is always good."

Sosuke raised one of his eyebrows, placing his cup down on the porch. "You are paying me a compliment? Has the fat lady sung?"

Ichigo laughed. Not out of humor, but the irony of the statement. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"You must have had a good day then."

"Eh, same old, same old."

"Mine was rather...interesting. I spoke with the Captain-General."

Ichigo hunched his shoulders. Whenever his brother had spoken to the Captain-General in the past, it had always resulted in more restrictions placed upon his freedom. "What...what did he want?"

Sosuke sipped his tea before saying, "Some business regrading the fifth division. That's all really."

_What a liar I am..._

"Oh..." Ichigo sighed in relief.

"But he told me that he would like to speak with you sometime soon."

Shock filled Ichigo and kept him paralyzed to the spot. "W-w-what? He never...wants...to..."

"It's nothing to worry about. Just a little chat." Another sip. "By the way, your birthday is next week. Am I right?"

Ichigo felt a little taken aback by the sudden change in topic but nodded slowly. "Yeah...it is..."

"Sixteen..." Sosuke frowned. "Sixteen...how time flies. It seems only yesterday I was given the task of being your guardian."

Ichigo didn't say anything, just stared down at the ground. He had never been a sentimental type. "Yeah..."

"Enjoy your last week...being fifteen." Sosuke said before finishing his tea. " Go to bed early tonight, tommrow is a-"

"Training day, I know, I know." Ichigo grumbled.

The captain went back inside the house. He placed his cup in the sink, rinsing it, his mind focusing on the meeting with Yamamoto that morning.

_"Yes..." Yamamoto said, softly. He went into deep thought for a moment before continuing. "Aizen, like the other captains, you are aware of that boy's density. What he was born to become… The moment the boy turns sixteen, he will be told the truth. About his past, purpose and what his future holds."_

_"He is our next King."_

Aizen Sosuke pulled his glasses off, placing them down onto the table. And he smiled. At that very moment, he looked like the demon he truly was.

* * *

You do not know how many times I had to rewrite this before I was even remotely satisfied. I am still not really that satisfied, but I thought that I give you this now. I can always edited later.

I know I said I get more into his 'destiny' in this chapter, but I thought it was important to build upon Ichigo's relationship with his brother before I dropped the bombshell completely. And yes, the chapter title is in Spanish. Kubo seems to like that a lot. And yes...I know that I made Ichigo play the flute, but I thought it was a cool idea XD.

Anyway, not the best chapter, but hopefully enjoyable. Oh, and I had a virus on my computer which is why some of you kept getting alerts that this chapter was up.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite and put me on their alert list!

PC


	3. Blue Box

I do not own Bleach

And no, this **NOT** a Ichigo/Aizen pairing. I just made the two characters Ichigo and Aizen because they are** main characters. **I still have no idea what couplings I want do, or even I want to do any. I am just OCD and couldn't stand seeing that second character slot blank.

* * *

**"Birds of a feather flock together."**

**Chapter Three:**

Blue Box

_The silence of the night pressed down upon the mountains. The air was still. Leaves hung motionless in the trees, frozen in time. The distant howl of a lonely coyote echoed through the empty, vast forest. It was a sad cry, as if it was longing for a mate that would not come in this vacant space. Bushes shook from side to side, and a __shadowy silhouette slipped through__. The shadow pushed aside low branches, thick vines, and was sure not so trip over the the large roots from the giant red ferns. He stopped for a moment. The sounds of rushing water could he heard. Was there a river nearby? He could use a drink of water. All of this walking was making his throat very dry._

_ He broke away from his uncharted path, from the protective trees and he suddenly stopped. The world twisted and turn, colors as bright as bejeweled insects spinning around his eyes. The shadow was no longer a shadow,and took the sh human boy that clutched onto the sides of his head. Waiting, waiting waiting for all world to solidify once more. He bit his lip. And then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. The small boy lifted his head up. He felt all of his organs drop._

_There, beneath his feet, was a massive drop-off, a waterfall plummeting down the side of the steep cliff. Bits of rock crumbled as he shifted to stare over the edge. White spray from the river obscured his view of the bottom. Despite the hindrance, he knew the falls cascaded down nearly a hundred feet before it would reach the bottom._

_He backed away, fearing for his life, when he felt something touch his back. The man turned around to see another man, much older than he was, standing there, a smile playing at his lips._

_"Brother," The older man said but his voice sounded distant. "Brother."_

_The small boy squinted his eyes. __He tried to speak but couldn't find his voice._

_"Why are you here? Are you looking for a way out?" The man continued. He stretched out his fingers toward the younger one, who could no longer find the use of his limbs. The fingers squeezed around his neck, causing the younger man to cough. "There is no way out, Ichigo. You'll be trapped forever…" The man's smile grew. It was the same demonic smile the boy had seen once in his life before.  
_

_Ichigo, hands trembling violently, grabbed at his brother's hand, trying to pry them off his neck. He was losing air…he felt his head swelling…his thoughts swirling into one…his death…his freedom…slipping away…_

_Soon to be trapped behind a closed a door._

Ichigo's eyes opened. He shot up, gazing around his small room. The first thing he noticed that it was dawn. The white walls in his bedroom were painted with light shades of blue and pink. His body was very hot, as if he were being burned alive. He removed his blankets and stood up very slowly. His whole body was shaking. Rubbing his temples, he scrambled foward, sliding his bedroom door opened and sat down at the table.

What an absolute nightmare!

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his forehead and gaze around the room. It looked much smaller than it usually did. The combined kitchen and dining room looked as if it was being compressed by a large invisible hands. The was bathroom and his bedroom door seemed to be pulling towards him. He shakily stood up and retrieved a glass of water from the sink. Sipping it slowly, Ichigo closed his eyes, focusing himself to relax. He reopened them, and stared at the the opposite wall, where Sosuke's room was. Ichigo grimaced. He refrained from ever entering his brother's room unless he absolutely had no choice.

He stood there, trying to keep his spiritual pressure in check. He knew if he become to excited, his brother would wake up and come question him about what was wrong. Yet, Ichigo could not help but allow his dream to replaying in his mind, fascination consuming him.

"Brother was trying to kill me…" He found himself saying. Over the years, Ichigo had certainly come not to like his brother, but he was positive that Sosuke would never try to kill him. It wasn't as if Ichigo…

Ichigo's back stiffen as he heard someone knock softly on the front door. He turned his head slowly, waiting to see if the visitor knocked again. It was very odd to have people stopping by this early in the morning. Once in a while, one of the captains would come to have word with Sosuke, but even they didn't come by at this time. After the third knock, Ichigo felt as if he could no longer ignore his guest. He walked towards the door, yawning and opened it cautiously. But who he saw there wasn't a one of his brother's fellow captains. It was…

"Rukia?" Ichigo said, his insides feeling with both delight and surprise. After being transferred to the sixth squad, it had been sometime since he had spoken to his friend.

The small woman smiled in greeting. "Good morning, Ichigo. I'm surprised to see you up so early. I thought I might have to come by later."

"This is really unexpected. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to speak with you, of course."

"Uh, okay." Ichigo replied. "One second." He reached over to a coat hanger and gripped onto his brother's white coat. Pulling it on, he stepped out into the corridor with Rukia, shutting the door quietly behind him.

For a moment, they stood there, staring into each other's faces. Because of her years living among the nobles, Rukia was sometimes very formal with Ichigo. She was probably so used to addressing people in such a way, that he highly doubted the she ever noticed. Ichigo was never bothered by it but at times such as these, it would lead to very awkward pauses.

"Can…can we go on a walk?" She asked.

"Uh…sure." Ichigo said, surprised by her request. "Where do you…"

"Just far enough." She replied.

"One second." Ichigo went inside again, throwing off his brother's coat unceremoniously onto the floor and grabbing his own shinigami garb. Within minutes, he was ready to walk, his sword swinging silently by his side. In the more cautious part of his brain, he thought he ought to tell his brother where he was going. But then he remembered his nightmare and declared that he could care less about Sosuke.

Rukia waited patiently for Ichigo, her face solemn as she stared at the sky. When Ichigo shut the front door behind him, the pair set off. The tension between them grew with every step. Rukia wasn't making any eye contact with her silent partner as the two walked down a flight of stair. Ichigo watched as her hands turned into fists. It was as if Rukia was itching to tell him something, but somehow the words just couldn't leave her mouth.

It was Ichigo who finally broke the ice, "So, how are things in the home of the sixth Captain?"

Rukia smiled, appreciating the fact Ichigo was joking like they used to. "All right, I guess. I have nothing to complain about. How is everything with you?"

"_Great_, my brother keeps making snide hints something is going to be happening on my birthday next week." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Last night, he told me to enjoy my last week of being fifteen. I wonder if he's throwing a surprise party or something."

Rukia frowned for a moment. "I don't really think that's something he would do…"

Ichigo frowned as well. Rukia was acting very odd this morning.

Just as he was about to ask her about her strange behavior, her face grew solemn and she stopped. "Ichigo, I wanted to tell you..."

Ichigo stopped a few paces ahead, looking over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"I won't be here for you birthday next week." She said, slowly. "I-I'm going to the human world for a while. I…have a mission there."

Now Ichigo knew why she had been acting so tense. Ever since they had met, they had spent their birthdays together. "It's fine, Rukia. Your missions are important. When are you going to leave?"

"Ichigo, I'm leaving today." Rukia replied. "And I won't be back for six months."

It was Ichigo's turn to fall silent. Rukia…would be gone…for six months? Rukia? Gone? Sure, he didn't get to see her as often as he used too, but this...this was torture! Rukia was the only person he really liked in the Soul Society! Why did she have to leave?

The look on Ichigo's face must have been what Rukia expected of him for she sighed. " Ichigo, I just found out…last night after dinner. My brother told me that the Captain-General wanted some of the newer recruits to go into the human world for a while—"

"The Captain-General wants you to go?" Ichigo interrupted her.

"I guess so. But it's not just me. He had a whole list of people from other squads—"

"How many other people?"

"Quite a few." Rukia said, irritated that Ichigo kept interrupting her speech. He took note of this change in her tone and kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to finish. "I wanted to give you something."

From her pocket, she pulled out a small blue box, wrapped with a bow. She was blushing slightly because of how her temperament had change so suddenly. "It's for your birthday, I wanted to give you this before I left."

Ichigo looked down at the box, puzzled. He stretched out his hand for the tiny box, reminded suddenly of how his brother had reached out for his reached out for his neck. Just as his fingers were touching the tips hers, however, there was a loud shriek. He turned on the spot and annoyance bubbled within him. He knew who that shriek belonged to, as he had heard it a million times before. Hinamori Momo of the fifth division was standing not to far from the two, her face in complete panic.

"Ah, gezz..." Ichigo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't you think it's to early for yelling?"

"You…you…you...You just ran off without telling your brother anything!" She shouted at Ichigo. "He's been worried sick! He got me up and asked me to help him look for you! He thought you might have gotten hurt…or..or…"

Rukia and Ichigo just stared at each other. "He does realize that I've only been gone for twenty mintues, right?"

"It doesn't matter! You know better than just to run off on your own without telling anyone!"

Ichigo was about to retort when Rukia overrode him. "He didn't go anywhere he wasn't allowed to go. I made sure of that, Vice-Captain."

"That's all very fine, Rukia. But Ichigo knows that he's not allowed to just go anywhere he pleases." She turned her attention back to Ichigo. "Come on, we're going back!"

This time, Rukia was not able to anything to keep Ichigo's temper in line. His nostrils flared as if he were a dragon about to breathe fire. His hands balled into fits and he started to shake out of suppressed rage. All the years of being trapped, all of his brother's expectations of him, all of the Soul Society's stupid little rules…they were all building up inside of him. He was so sick of lies, so sick of being trapped, so sick of being treat like he was five. He just wanted to beat up the girl who admired his brother so much. He wanted to wipe that silly look of disapproval on her face.

He opened his mouth. Now was the time. He could bellow at the little brat. He could scream and shout all he wanted at her! How badly he wanted to take out all of his pent up anger on her. But a second later, he felt his mouth close and his teeth were bared in a snarl.

Rukia was looking at him, her eyes telling him something that only he could understand. You're better than that, they were telling him, you don't need to stoop down to that low.

"Vice-captain, I wish to come back with you two." Rukia said with a confident voice. "I brought Ichigo out, therefore I should be the one to apologize to Captian Aizen for worrying him so much."

Hinamori considered her for a moment and then replied. "All right."

Together, the three of them set off to back to Ichigo's house. Ichigo was looking down at the ground, his face in its usual scowl. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. It wasn't like he had been gone all day, breaking all of the rules and tormenting people. He was just walking around with his good friend. Why was that such a crime?

He felt soft skin make contact with his own. He gazed at Rukia. Her fingers were wrapped around his arm. Ichigo knew why she was doing this. It was a gesture of comfort, understanding. She had done this many times to him before whenever he had been in trouble. Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly testy, he would shake her off. Yet now, he felt comforted by her kindness.

Ichigo was so absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he was climbing up the stairs that lead to the front door of his home. He also hadn't noticed that Rukia had let go of his arm or that Hinamori was so far ahead of them. She had already made it to the top of the stairs. Ichigo could hear her voice floating down the top of the stairs. She sounded very authoritative and overjoyed by her success.

When he finally made it to the top of the stairs, Sosuke's attentions immediately feel upon his brother. Sosuke's face didn't appear to be angry but a flash of fury crossed through his eyes. Ichigo knew that he was in for it but didn't truly care. He glared right back into his brother's intense gaze.

Rukia appeared by his side again, however this time she did not grab his arm. She stood straight back, with her head held high. "Captain Aizen, I wanted to apologize for taking Ichigo out without your permission. He—"

"It's not your fault at all." Sosuke cut off her speech, still looking at Ichigo. "It's his. You two are dismissed."

Hinamori bowed her head in respect before leaving. Rukia, however, hesitated rooted to the spot, looking at Ichigo. She didn't want to leave her friend behind in such unpredictable conditions. And also, Ichigo knew, she wanted to say good-bye to him before she had to leave for the human world. The look on Sosuke's face told made Rukia flinch. She gave Ichigo one last smile, before heading down the stairs.

Once she was gone, Ichigo felt Sosuke's hand gripping his upper arm as he pulled his younger brother back into the house. He let go of Ichigo before stating, "You're not to leave the house today."

Ichigo didn't respond.

"I have to go, urgent business with my division has been brought to my attention. I'll deal with your reckless behavior when I get back."

"Reckless? Reckless? All I did was go on a walk with my friend! How is that reckless?!" Ichigo started. "I'm not a little kid, Sosuke! I'm going to be sixteen!"

Sosuke turned his back on Ichigo, gathering up papers from the table. "You think that these rules have no purpose. You think that I enforce them because I enjoy it. You think, you assume, but you don't understand anything. If I tell you something," His face turned back to Ichigo's, "I expect it to be followed. You are supposed to tell me where you go and what you're doing. I don't mind if you wanted to walk with you friend, but you just left without saying anything."

Ichigo sat down on the chair, his face in his hands. He had nothing to say to his brother. For once in his life, he was glad that his brother was locking him up in his own house. This would give him time to think…

Sosuke left without saying another word to Ichigo, leaving his brother to his own reckless thoughts.

* * *

Hey! It's been….well…forever. Well, I'm back and here to update my story!

This chapter was shorter. I really just wanted to talk about Rukia's and Ichigo's relationship. I don't really look at it as love, more like two people who understand each other very well. Maybe the coupling will be Rukia/Ichigo, but I don't know.

Thanks for being rather patient with me. And I'll be checking my grammar later!


	4. Rewrite Announcement :-)

Hey, guys, so OMG, I finally got access to this account again :) I just thought I let you know here (instead of PMing all u T_T which would take forever in a day) I am rewriting SC under my new pen name Spiney! Which I made b/c...I had no access to this account until today.

- THE REWRITE-

Here Comes The Night

s/9302444/1/Here-Comes-The-Night (copy and paste it, it should work)

The first few chapters will be the same...but I will update it every other friday (chapter 2 might be out sooner, but don't get your hopes up though XD) and I hope u guys enjoy this new one as much as u enjoyed this old one. :)


End file.
